


Light me up

by SOOulfulvoice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOOulfulvoice/pseuds/SOOulfulvoice
Summary: Everyone uses Doyoung in a certain way relating to Taeyong. Doyoung figures it out, as always. Taeyong remains unaware, until he isn't.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 21
Kudos: 239





	Light me up

1.

Of course it’s Johnny who notices first.

NCT 127 may be a close knit family, and they’ve known each other for a long time, but living with those two makes it easier for him to see it. He observes, and draws his conclusion. Using this information, Johnny develops a new habit.

He uses Doyoung to know whether Taeyong is around or not.

Granted, Taeyong is not that quiet of a person, but he still uses Doyoung to know whether it is the older who stepped into the room, especially if his back is facing the door. It becomes a mini game of his.

Like now, with both of them in his room, the younger on the chair, Johnny laying on Hyuck’s bed. He hears the door open, but he doesn’t need to look over to see who it is. The person doesn’t need to speak either. 

The way Doyoung’s face lights up is enough to tell him it’s Taeyong by his door.

He doesn’t know if Doyoung knows it, nor does he bother to tell. As long as nothing bad is happening, no confused or hurt feelings between his two friends, he’s fine with it.

“Hey Taeyong.” He greets without looking back.

A confused squeak answers him. “How did you know it’s me?”

“Doyoung.”

This time, he receives two confused sounds. He looks up and sees the younger slightly tilting his head, eyebrows knit together and gaze questioning. He doesn’t answer them though, instead he sits up and changes the course of conversation. “How was practice, Yong?”

He knows Doyoung will pester him, but honestly, he doesn’t want to tell. He wants Doyoung to figure it out himself.

2\. 

Jaehyun is not blind.

He is a Valentine baby, an only child, a hopeless romantic. Jung Jaehyun is definitely not blind to love.

It still takes him aback when he started noticing the change.

When did Doyoung start looking at Taeyong like that?

Like Taeyong is the only thing that matters and everything else fades away in the background.

Jaehyun may be the youngest in the hyung line when they were rookies, but it still doesn’t mean he is less observant as he is today. He’s with this family for years, trained with them for years, laughed and cried with them for years. He can read the members well, but probably not as well as these two people. Still, when did their gazes change? Who would have thought that two people who are the antithesis of each other, would fall like the way they did?

Cupid must really be real then.

As time passes, though, he realizes that they’re not really that different from each other. Doyoung may always be practical while Taeyong always explores outside of the box, but they compliment each other in ways only soulmates could. They can read each other better than anyone else.

They are just two sides of the same coin, he concludes.

So whenever he sees Doyoung’s eyes shine in that way, he doesn’t ask when or how or why.

He looks away with a smile on his face, a greeting to Taeyong ready on his lips.

(He also doesn’t tell Taeyong how he knew without looking that it was him.)

3.

If there’s one thing about Donghyuck, is that despite all his pranks, noise level, and general ability to annoy people, he’s good at everything. This is why Doyoung’s competitiveness is at its peak whenever Donghyuck is involved. He’s witty, smart, a great vocalist, an excellent dancer, and a good actor.

He uses the last one often to his advantage, like now, as he's sitting across Johnny in their own room. He's aware that Taeyong is just near their door and can overhear whatever they're talking about.

"If Doyoung hyung doesn't control himself, all the world will know he's in love with Taeyong hyung in one glance." He says, sighing as dramatically as he can. Johnny, immediately aware of what shenanigan the younger is up to, goes along with it.

"Yeah, can't stop the heart eyes."

The younger barely suppresses a grin when he notices a shadow loom nearer their nearly closed door. He lets out another sigh, and flops down on his bed with his own usual flair. "I wish someone will look at me like that, like I'm the sun, as if I'm the only one the world revolves around."

Johnny snorts. "If you aren't too busy trying to be a matchmaker to Jeno and Jaemin, maybe you'd see that there is someone looking at you the way Doyoung does with Taeyong. Your crush isn't as unrequited as it seems to you."

Donghyuck's brain shortcircuits. He almost misses the movement by their door, as he tries to process the older's words. The question running through his mind is probably evident in his face, as Johnny continues, "You know, you're not as subtle as you think you are. Mark too. He looks at you like that too."

So much for him trying to make Taeyong realize that his bestfriend loves him. It feels like karma, just what Johnny did. Still, unlike the older pair, he decides he won't hide anymore, act anymore. 

He rushes out of their door, not even glancing at Taeyong right beside it.

4\. 

Jeno thinks all of his members are reliable in one way or another, but when it comes to certain worries, his go to is always the one who's favorite is him. Doyoung, after all, is a great listener and a great source of advice, hence he always finds himself with Doyoung when faced with a problem he thinks maturity can answer more. 

Right now, he does find Doyoung. They go to one of Doyoung's favorite restaurants to eat at. Taeyong almost tags along, and any other day, Jeno will be fine with it, as he thinks Taeyong is also another person who gives out great advice, but today is not one of those days. Today he needs Doyoung all on his own, without any distraction. Jeno isn't in the mood to thirdwheel, not especially when his problem is his love life.

He keeps relatively quiet during the first few minutes of their arrival, and lets the older order for them both. Doyoung asks him mundane questions, just to keep the conversation going, but the lack of mention of Jaemin tips Jeno that the older definitely knows what's going on.

As they were about to eat, Jeno finally snaps. "Hyung, how did you feel when you realized you're in love with your bestfriend?"

He is surprised when Doyoung chokes on his noodles. Is he wrong with his assumptions? No, he doesn't think so, the way Doyoung looks at Taeyong is enough to tell him he is right. He hands the older his glass of water, and waits for him to regain normal breathing as he taps his back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spring that on you suddenly," Jeno says sheepishly. "You can forget I asked."

"No, no, no, it's fine, Jen. I was just, taken by surprise, I guess? That that's the first thing you'll ask. I thought you'll say, how did I know I was in love, or something like that, or how Yong and I got together. But it's fine, i can answer your question."

This time it is Jeno's turn to choke on his noodles. "You're together?!?!?!"

They both mirror each other's confused looks. "I thought you already knew that? Or assumed at the very least, and just asking for confirmation now."

Jeno shakes his head fast, eyes wide with shock. "I think everyone thinks you guys are in love with each other but are too scared to confess to each other. I mean, isn't it scary to cross the line between friendship and lovers? And also there's the fact you both are members of the same group, you work together."

Doyoung looks at him, eyes full of sympathy. He takes Jeno's right hand, and wraps both his hands around it. The gesture immediately comforts the younger, as hand holding usually does to him. 

"Let me tell you everything from the start, okay? But before that, I'll tell you already. What ever you plan, Jaemin isn't one to push you away. You two grew up together, and always have held a special place in each other's hearts. You'll be fine."

Jeno thinks back on the last time he saw Jaemin, the younger looking back at him with warmth in his eyes. He thinks that maybe, maybe Doyoung is right. Well, Doyoung is always right.

5.

Being new to the team is a nerve-wracking experience, but if he heeds Kun and Sicheng’s words, then he’ll be alright, Dejun thinks.

It’s difficult to do so, though, simple as they may.

To be honest, the other members are really welcoming. Jaemin, despite his seemingly introvertedness in private, always gives him warm smiles. Jaehyun always asks him how he's feeling. Lucas is, as always, the middle man. Shotaro is in the same shoes as with him, and it makes them click more than anything else.

Then there's the two. The ones Kun and Sicheng warned him about.

If there's one thing Dejun has taken from his observations on the dynamics of the whole NCT team, it's that there are two people who are truly the pillars of it.

Taeyong, ever the leader. They say that the best leaders are the ones who really don't want the position, and Dejun thinks Taeyong, aside from Kun, really embodies this. The pride Taeyong has on his team, the trust he puts on his members, he can see it clearly.

Then there's Doyoung, the one behind the leader. The one who supports. Like a mother, who nags because he knows they can do more, but also knows when to hold back from pushing. 

With these two in the group, the worry lessens for Dejun. He experoences it first hand, Taeyong's leading, and Doyoung's mothering, as they practice for their stages.

Those two are complementary to each other, that he isn't surprised if there is something going on between the two. Something much deeper, hidden behind their petty bickering.

He sees how Doyoung's eyes light up when Taeyong enters the room. At first, he still looks around to see if it really is Taeyong he's looking at, but he quickly got used to it. So now, whenever Doyoung has that look on his face, he knows their leader has arrived.

Here's the difficult thing, the thing he was warned about.

He wants to know what's really the score between the two, but he can't ask because it has been the consensus of the older members not to do so.

It's hard not knowing, for Dejun. He's new. He doesn't know of a simple touch, a simple hug might be crossing the line. Sure, Ten said that those two don't really mind, but still.

He just want to know of Doyoung's love is requited, because despite the short time they've been working together, these two already has carved their place in his life. He cares for them and he really doesn't want any of them to get hurt.

One time, his facial expression must have told Doyoung something, because the older immediately came to his side. "You alright, Dejun?"

They are in a break from shooting the group scenes in the music video, and he finds the eldest two talking quietly at the corner, so close yet somehow so far with the tension between them. They are having a moment, this is obvious to Dejun. It is easily broken, however, when Doyoung glances back at the other members and sees him.

He wants to answer the older's question, ask him that question that's been bothering him for a time now, but he remembers how serious Kun and Sicheng were when they told him. He heeds their words.

Dejun just decides to hide his burning question behind smiles and laughter.

+1  


There’s a curiosity that Taeyong wishes to satisfy, even if it kills him.

(He’s a cat by spirit, anyway, so satisfaction will bring him back.)

The spark to this curiosity happens when he overhears Johnny telling Hyuck that how Mark looks at him is the same way how Doyoung looks at Taeyong, and well, Taeyong has seen how Mark looks at Hyuck. Upon hearing this, he felt something twist in his gut.

He knows it won’t untwist until he sees Doyoung look at him.

Yes, they’ve been dating for quite a while now, and yes, he knows they’ve had mutual feelings for longer, but still, there are things that he feels he has taken for granted. 

So now, here he is, going to check out the truth in his members' words.

He watches Doyoung from a distance, obviously not allowed to get closer as they were still shooting. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he tales in the slight furrow between his lover's eyebrows, the intense gaze in his eyes and the slight pout that always appears when the younger is concentrating. His Doyoung is working hard and he is proud of him.

The director calls for a break, giving him his chance. He has given away the drinks he bought for the other staff members, but in his own hand he grips Doyoung's usual tea order. He makes his way through the set, eyed deadset on the younger's face, closely watching for his change in expression.

Then there it is.

Taeyong doesn't know if it's just him being love, but it feels like the world slowed down for him to be able to see as Doyoung turns around and sees him walking towards him. The furrow between his eyebrows disappear, the intense gaze replaced with that of fondness and warmth, the pout transforming into a gummy smile so big. Taeyong has seen this kind of look on his boyfriend before, yes, but he has never seen the transition happen. It makes him feel giddy, knowing he can make Doyoung smile like this. 

He thinks back on all the instances the members knew it was him who enters the room without them looking directly at him. All those times, Doyoung was the one who first saw him. Now he thinks he gets it.

.

“Hey, everyone knows about us.”

Doyoung blinks up at him, obviously trying to fight off sleep. Even looking like that, his love is still evident in his eyes.

“Yeah, I think they’re only waiting for us to confirm it. They won’t ask first.”

He gives the younger a confused look, but before he could voice out his questions, the younger cuts him off.

“ Hyung, do you really think they haven’t figured it out? Heck, everyone uses me now to know if you’re around. Even Sungchan and Shotaro, and Shotaro’s only been with us for how long. Jeno figured out he'll be okay once he confesses to Jaemin, when he learned how it went with us, then there’s also Hyuck figuring out his feelings are requited when Johnny used me as an example. Dejun always looks like he wants to ask if we're together. I bought us couple rings, hyung, when you were planning to and asking for my ring size. I don’t know if that couldn’t be any more obvious than it is. Still, if it bothers you that we’re keeping it a secret from them, then let’s tell them the next time we all gather round.”

Doyoung settles his head against his shoulder once again, adjusting to make himself comfortable. Any other day he would have teased the other to stop looking at him like that, to stop being so obvious for his love for him. Even if it is only that day that he really got to see how Doyoung’s face lights up when he sees him. He feels so giddy from all the love he’s feeling, and he releases it in a small giggle and a kiss on top of the younger’s head.

“I love you.”

He doesn’t need to hear it back, Doyoung’s eyes tell him so everytime.

(The next time they gather round, it is for practice for year end shows. Taeyong reminds them to stick around after practice, as he has an announcement to make.

With Doyoung by his side, he faces everyone. He can feel the curious eyes on him. He takes a deep breath, trying to organize his thoughts. It's nerve wracking, even if he knows that they'll be accepted by the members. He feels Doyoung slip his hand against his to hold, and his mind clears.

"Who here thinks I'm in love with Doyoung?"

Surprised looks met his gaze, obviously not prepared for this type of conversation. Slowly, the members raise their hands. Johnny, he expected that, same as Jaehyun. Well, all of 127, actually, is to be expected, as they both work with them closely. Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun from Dream, but they're close with Doyoung, so that's a given. Kun, Ten and Winwin from WayV, which is also expected even if they haven't worked as closely as before.

Taeyong feels a little bad that not all members raised their hands. He glances at Doyoung, who also has his hand raised. "What the hell, Doie, you're not supposed to answer!"

"You never said that."

"You're not supposed to just think I'm in love with you, you should know," he says fondly. Before the younger can reply, though, he addresses the members once again. "And who here thinks Doyoung is in love with me because how he looks at me is enough to tell it as it is?"

This time, 28 hands go up (Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle and Jungwoo all raised both hands). Doyoung, thankfully for him, does not join anymore, but he gives Taeyong a mischievous smile. "See, I told you. They use me to know when you're around."

"That makes me look bad. Some of them think your feelings are unrequited or one sided."

The younger tightens his grip on the older's hand, while shaking his head slightly. Without words, Taeyong knows what it means.

Doyiung faces the others once again, saying "Aside from Jeno and Jaemin, who here knows we've been together since last year?"

Silence first meets his words.

"WHAT."

"TOGETHER?!?!?! What do you mean together?!?!?! You two are dating????"

"I KNEW IT!"

"WHAT THE HELL! I can't believe Doyoung hyung got his lovelife sorted out before I did. Mark Lee, this is your fault!"

"How come Jeno and Jaemin hyung knew first???? That's a blatant show of favoritism, hyungs! How about me and Jisung? We're your babies!"

"I don't really care that you guys are together, i just hope I get a heads up when you two want to do those stuff at the dorm."

Doyoung, with all the chaotic energy hidden in him, laughs at the chaos his words caused. Even up to now, a year into dating, and more years into friendship, he finds Doyoung, and a happy Doyoung even more so mesmerizing that he can't take his eyes off the younger.

"What the heck Taeyong hyung, stop looking at Doyoung hyung look like that! Oh my god my eyes!!!"

"Well now, there's the proof Taeyong does love Doyoung. God, they look at each other the same way. How have I missed it before?"

"We're still here, Taeyong hyung! Keep your coochie eyes in the bedroom!"

"TAEYONG HYUNG! STOOOOOP!"

He lets out a giggle, then tiptoes slightly to peck Doyoung on the cheek, however, his lips land on the younger's lips as he turned to look at him.

"WE'RE STILL HERE!"

"THERE ARE KIDS HERE, KEEP THE PDA AWAY FROM THEIR EYES!"

"KUN HYUNG! I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE! STOP COVERING MY EYES!"

Yeah, Taeyong thinks. They are all alright.)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time, like 5 years, since I was able to write something as long as this. My first NCT work to be published here, but I've had some Dotae shorts I've posted on my twitter that I'm planning to post here in this site too! A compilation of works not more than 1k words. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
